perubahan
by SUNGOKU SATSU
Summary: berasal dari iblis kelas rendah dan tidak memiliki keluarga Naruto akan membuat perubahan bagi ketiga fraksi dan seluruh dunia supranatural.
1. Chapter 1

"Kriiiiiiiinnggggg ctek" jam enam pagi. Sebuah tangan langsung memencet tombol jam weker untuk mematikannya lalu seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan perlahan membuka matanya menampakan iris matanya yang berwarna biru muda dengan pupil vertikal yang unik dia lalu mengerjapkan matanya sekejap dan bangun dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan menuju cermin yang terletak di kamar tengahnya memutar keran air untuk membasuh wajahnya dia melihat cermin didepanya dengan ekspresi datar. Rambutnya yang dulu pendek sekarang telah sedikit panjang dengan gaya acak model emo (A/N Jin kazama hair style) wajahnya yang bersih ditopang tubuh setinggi 179 cm dan atletis karena hasil latihan keras yang dijalani. Dirinya masih ingat bagaimana dia bisa sampai seperti ini.

 _FLASHBACK_

Naruto ya itulah namanya tidak ada nama marga yang mengikutinya sejak umur 7 tahun ia telah hidup di jalanan. Pada umur 4 tahun naruto hidup di panti asuhan namun karena keterbatasan biaya akhirnya panti asuhan ditutup menyisakan beberapa anak yang akan diadopsikan kepada beberapa keluarg Hingga menyisakan satu keluarga yaitu keluarga Terumi.

" Mei aku ingin agar kamu yang diadopsi" ucap naruto. Mei yang mendengarnya membelalakan mata.

"apa maksudmu naruto-kun" naruto memandang mei sedih.

"Ibu panti mengatakan jika aku akan diadopsi keluarga Terumi, tapi aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu jadi aku berusaha agar kau juga ikut tapi mereka hanya keluarga sederhana yang hanya bisa mengadopsi satu anak" Mei yang mendengar pun mulai berkaca kaca.

"jadi dari pada aku meninggalkan mu le.." "tidaaakk" uacapan Naruto dipotong teriakan Mei yang berdiri didepan Naruto.

"aku tidak mau pergi dengan mereka aku ingin bersama Naruto-kun hiks... kemanapun naruto-kun pergi hiks..." ucap mei dengan air mata mengalir "Mei dengar a..." "tidak hiks.. sekali tidak tetap hiks tidak" sebari memeluk Naruto. 'tidak ada pilihan lain' batin Naruto " **tidur"** bisiknya pada telinga Mei dan dalam sekejap Mei langsung terlelap. Naruto mengendongnya diberikan pada Ibu panti.

"Naruto kenapa kau Membawa Mei" tanyanya dengan lembut "maaf ibu tapi saya ingin Mei yang diadopsi" terkejut atas ucapan Naruto Ibu panti lalu bertanya.

"tapi kenapa tidak kalian berdua saja? Bukankah keluarga Terumi memiliki cukup uang untuk mengurus kalian?"

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala "aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Mei" melihat sekilas wajah Mei lalu pergi meninggalkan nya dengan kepala menunduk menghiraukan panggilan ibu panti padanya. Sejak saat itu Naruto tidak pernah bertemu dengan Mei karena pada hari esoknya Naruto pergi dari panti karena dia tau bahwa sebentar lagi panti akan ditutup.

 _End of flashback:_

'maafkan aku Mei aku hanya ingin kamu mendapatkan yang terbaik bisa hidup nyaman dan bahagia bersama keluarga bukan hidup sengsara dijalanan sepertiku' pikir naruto. Melangkahkan kaki menuju shower dan mandi lalu memakai seragam dan pergi bersekolah dihari pertamanya.

Kuoh Academy merupakan sekolah swasta ternama bagi kaum perempuan. Karena sekolah tersebut hanya diisi oleh siswi ternama namun 2 tahun lalu sekolah ini dirubah oleh pemiliknya menjadi sekolah swasta yang dapat menerima siswa laki laki walupun rasionya 8 : 3 tapi sekolah tersebut malah menjadi idaman bagi para lelaki mesum yang mendambakan tubuh wanita seperti yang dilakukan oleh Trio mesum saat ini yang bersembunyi di balik dedaunan melihat kearah gerbang saat duo great lady kuoh academy berjalan dengan eleganya disambut oleh teriakan memuja dari fansnya

"OMG lihat! Itu Rias nee-sama dan Akeno nee-sama!"

"Kyaa... Rias nee-sama kami mencintaimu!"

"Akeno nee-sama! Berkencanlah denganku!"

Sementara yang diteriaki wanita yang pertama memiliki rambut merah darah lurus sepinggul dengan beberapa poni berada di atas matanya yang berwarna hijau kebiruan lalu ditunjang dengan tinggi 178 cm dan ukuran dada 40 DD berkulit seputih susu berjalan dengan menebar senyum.

Tidak berbeda dengan perempuan dibelakangnya yang memiliki rambut hitam setumit yang diikat dengan bando warna oranye. Tinggi 178 cm dan ukuran dada yang melebihi sedikit dari Rias yaitu 40 F juga memiliki kulit seputih susu.

"Fufufu buchou apa rencana kita hari ini?" akeno berucap sebari mengikuti rias dari belakang disertai senyuman menawan.

"Hmm... nanti kita bicarakan di ruang klub" jawab Rias dengan wajah berseri seri.

"Fufufu Buchou sepertinya kau senang sekali hari ini, boleh aku tau kenapa?" tanya sekaligus selidik Akeno dengan senyum misteriusnya

Sedangkan dengan Rias yang ditanya seperti itu hanya gelagapan dan pipinya sedikit memerah "a-apa m-maksudmu Akeno aku hanya senang karena hari ini e... kita... kita tidak jadi ulangan ya kita tidak jadi ulangan" jawab rias sedikit terburu buru. Akeno hanya memincingka matanya sebentar lalu menutup mulutnya dengan tanganya sambil tertawa "fufufu baiklah buchou aku percaya..." Mendengarnya Rias menghela nafas lega tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di ruang klub "untuk sekarang" tambah Akeno. Seketika Rias berbalik menghadap Akeno "Akeno!" teriak Rias.

sementara dengan trio mesum yang diketahui bernama Issei, matsuda dan motohama sedang berangan angan bagaimana rasanya tubuh sang idola kuoh itu.

"wuohh apakau lihat tadi matsuda? Oppai rias senpai benar benar besar bentuknya pun bagus aku jadi ingin meremasnya" ucap pemuda berambut spike kebelakang berwarna coklat yaitu issei.

"Kau benar issei oppai Rias senpai memang indah begitu juga dengan Akeno senpai he he he" matsuda menjawab dengan ekspresi mesumnya.

"Tapi kalian juga harus tau berapa ukuran bwhnya agar imajinasi kita lengkap" Motohama ikut menimpali.

Dengan cepat issei memegang pundak motohama dan mengguncang guncangkannya "Memangnya berapa ayo cepat katakan!" sementara matsuda hanya mengangguk angguk dengan antusias.

"40:89:100 itu untuk Rias senpai dan 42:90:100 untuk Akeno senpai" motohama menjawab sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Issei nampak berpikir sejenak lalu tiba tiba berteriak "uuuuhhh suugooiiiii!" tidak menyadari bahwa dengan teriakan mereka itu telah mengundang seluruh perhatian sisiwi yang kebetulan akan berlatih kendo.

"Lihat Katase itu trio mesum! Hiii mereka kemarin berhasil kabur dari kejaran kita" Katase yang melihat itu tidak nenyia nyiakan waktu dan langsung memberi aba aba menyerang "semua ayo tangkapa trio mesum dan hajar mereka!" "yaaa". Dengan panik issei mencoba kabur namun naas issei malah menabrak motohama dan matsuda yang tertindih mereka.

"Ampuun jangan bagian bawahh aaaa..."

"Uwaaa sakeee...t" dan itulah nasib ketiga mesum yang harus rela menerima pelatihan fisik dari siswi kendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Genre:

Romance, Action, OOC, OC, Adventure, Abal, Gaje.

Pair:

Naruto x Mini Harem?

Summary:

Seorang bocah tanpa keluarga, sebatangkara menjalani hidup yang berat, harus menjadi bahan uji coba manusia sempurna. Dengan kemampuannya dia akan mengguncang ketiga fraksi dan dunia supranatural.

Disclaimer:

Saya tidak memiliki kewenangan atas karakter naruto dan highschool dxd.

Memasukan kedua tangan kedalam saku celananya, Naruto berjalan santai menuju ruang kepala sekolah dengan expresi bosan. Semua tampak sepi karena pelajaran telah dimulai 1 jam yang lalu.

 _"Tok... tok..."_ masuk". Membuka knop pintu, Naruto langsung memasuki ruang kepsek. Kepala sekolah yang sedang menulis beberapa dokumenpun melihat kearah naruto 'apa dia kuli?' pikirnya saat melihat pakaian Naruto yang begitu pas ditubuhnya sehingga menampakan otot lengan dan dada.

"Ehem.. baiklah, jadi kamu murid baru pindahan dari osaka itu?" tanya pak kepsek.

"Ya pak"jawabnya dengan sedikit menundukan kepala lalu kembali ke normal.

'sopan' " baiklah, aku akan memanggil salah satu siswi untuk membawamu menuju kelas yang akan kamu tempati, sambil menunggu silakan duduk dulu." menuju kursi di sampingnya, Narutopun duduk sembari melihat kesamping jendela.

.

.

Sementara itu di ruang kelas 3A, seorang siswi bersurai merah tengah bersandar dengan memangku tangan nya, sambil menatap keluar jendela. Senyum indah terpatri diwajah cantiknya saat mengingat teman pria yang baru ia kenal beberapahari ini. Sosok pria yang menolongnya dari malaikat jatuh yang bejat. Ia masih ingat bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu waktu itu...

 _Flashback:_

Sebuah helaan nafas panjang dikeluarkan oleh Rias saat dia sedang berjalan di kerumunan supermarket kuoh. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 5, dan banyak orang yang membeli perlengkapan sehari hari mereka. Rias menghiraukan tatapan nafsu yang banyak diarahkan padanya oleh pejalan sekitar.

Rias saat ini menggunakan kaos pink yang dibalut jaket bulu coklat yang nampak pas di tubuhnya dan juga celana jeans ketat dilengkapi sabuk dan sepatu hak sedang.

Walaupun tertutup, namun pakaiannya tetap menampakan kesan sensual, apalagi bagian dadanya yang terlihat menonjol, sehingga menarik seluruh pasang mata pada kedua *gadis* nya, membuat rias mendesah panjang, walupun dia tidak keberatan dengan tatapan tersebut, tapi dia ingin seseorang dapat melihat dirinya yang sebenarnya, dirinya yang ingin disayangi dan dicintai secara tulus, melihat tidak hanya dari fisiknya, tapi juga hatinya.

Tetapi, sangat sulit untuk mencari pria seperti itu. Kebanyakan dari mereka terlalu terpanah dengan kecantikanya atau merasa tidak sebanding, seperti kebanyakan pria disekolahnya yang minder jika berdekatan sedikit saja, ataupun cuma tatap mata.

Menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, pikirannya kembali pada para pelayannya. Menghabiskan waktu dengan pelayannya merupakan salah satu hobi tersendiri, bisa bercanda dan tertawa bersama, walaupun koneko tidak pernah terawa, tapi Rias tetap senang dan selalu menyayangi pelayannya seperti sebabnya, sebagai seorang raja, ia akan selalu melindungi mereka begitupun sebaliknya.

'aku tidak akan membiarkan malaikat jatuh itu melukai keluargaku'

Berdasarkan laporan akeno, para malaikat jatuh telah memulai pergerakan, ada kemungkinan akan terjadi pertempuran tidak lama lagi. Namun mereka seperti mengincar sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Issei hyoudo.

Ya, itulah kemungkinan yang besar, mengingat bocah tersebut memiliki kekuatan magis yang besar, walaupun dia hanya manusia.

Terlalu adik dengan pikirannya sendiri, Rias tidak sadar jika dirinya telah memasuki sebuah gang yang sudah sepi kerumunan.

"Dzeeeet... cyuut duarrrr" beruntung dengan instingnya yang sudah terlatih, Rias berhasil menghindar dari serangan musuh misterius yang berupa tombak cahaya. Rias merintih sesaat karena dia menghindar tidak terlalu cepat sehingga bahunya harus tergores.

"Tap... tap... tap..." bunyi suara sepatu fantopel yang berbenturan dengan aspal menggema di pendengaran Rias.

"Heh. Heheee, coba lihat kelinci yang masuk sarang ular..mhmmmn.." ucap si malaikat jatuh itu menyeringai bejat sambil menjilat lidah.

Rias melihat kedepan sambil memegangi bahu kananya yang terlihat sedikit berdarah. Terlihat didepannya sosok pria memakai topi fedora hitam, pakaianya terdiri dari kaos putih dibalut stelan jas hitam, dan memakai celana jeans hitam dilengkapi sabuk. 'untung saja aku iblis kelas tinggi, kalau tidak aku pasti sudah terluka parah' batin Rias saat melihat pria itu berjalan mendekatinya, dan berhenti 5 meter dihadapan Rias.

"Hmm.. rambut merah, mata biru hijau, wah.. ternyata gremory, hehhh... betapa beruntungnya aku dapat melukai pemilik daerah ini. Perkenalkan namaku Dohnasiege siap melayani nona.." ucap pria yang bernama Dohnasiege itu melepas topi dan membungkuk mengejek.

Rias menggeram kesal "apa maumu, kalau kau sudah tau aku pemilik daerah ini, kenapa kau berani menyerangku!".

"Heh... apa tidak jelas huh.. kau itu iblis rendahan, tidak peduli kelas atas atau bawah, kalian sama saja, sekali iblis tetaplah iblis, dan aku akan menghabisimu he.. he.. tapi setelah mencicipi tubuh molekmu tentunya" Dohnisiege berucap sembari melihat Rias dari atas kebawah dengan expresi menjijikan.

Mata rias sedikit melebar, tanpa pikir panjang dia melempar energi merah kehitaman yang terbentuk di tanganya kearah Dohnasiege. "Booomm.. boommm.. kreeekkk ctas" serangan Rias gagal mengenai Dohnasiege dan mengenai pohon sekitar.

"Heh.. apa hanya segitu kemampuan seorang Gremory?.. aku sungguh kecewa..." Dohnasiege langsung melempar empat tombak suci yang baru ia ciptakan langsung menuju Rias.

Rias yang sedikit terengah hanya mampu menghindari 3 tombak, apalagi luka akibat tombak suci dibahunya kian memburuk, tapi Rias masih bisa menghancurkan tombak yang tersisa menggunakan pertahanan berupa perisai yang tercipta dari aura power of destruction miliknya.

Kembali akan melancarkan serangan, Rias seketika terkejut saat Dohnasiege sudah tidak ada ditempat. Dohnasiege muncul dibelakang Rias dan akan menusknya dengan tombak cahaya ditangan kanannya "rasakan ini Gremory hahahaha..." .

Saat Rias berbalik, dia sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa menghindar, membuat perisaipun sudah terlambat.

Perasaan putus asa mulai muncul di hatinya, 'a..aku ti...tid~ak ingin mati disini, tolong..!' seraya memejamkan mata menunggu rasa sakit ditusuk tombak cahaya.

"A..a.. a~pa..." Dohnasiege terkejut saat tiba tiba dihadapannya muncul sesosok pria bertubuh tegap sedang menahan tombak cahaya dengan 2 jari tangan kananya.

Pria tersebut memakai jaket biru tua dengan tudung menutupi kepalanya yang menunduk, celana jeans biru tua dan sepatu olahraga.

"Lemah"pria itu berkata sambil mendorong tombak cahaya bersama pemiliknya kebelakang.

'orang ini, aku tidak merasakannya' Dohnasiege mengambil posisi terbang dan langsung menerjang sosok pria tersebut.

"Jangan harap kau bisa lolos! Rasakan inii.. "

"Cyuuuut... pletak kraaak" pria bertudung itu menghalaunya menggunakan tangan kirinya yang membuat tompak itu patah.

"Ti~tidak mungkin!... siapa kau sebenarnya! Huh.. jawab aku!" Dohnasiege berteriak sambil menetap kearah bawah dimana pria bertudung itu merentangkan tangan kananya mengahadap Dohnasiege.

"Kemari"seketika Dohnasiege tertaik kearah tangan naruto. "Grep" "uhuak.. oa.. le..lepas ahhk..!" Dohnasiege meronta saat dinya dicekik kuat.

"Aku merasakan niat buruk darimu, jadi katakan padaku, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada wanita ini" cengkraman pria itu tidak dilepas dan terlihat kokoh.

"Kek...kau.. ti.. dak u.. .kut cec.. cam.. uakkk" darah kaluar dari mulutnya saat pria bertudung mencekik semakin keras.

"Jadi kau tidak mau bicara?" pria tersebut berucap tenang sambil tangan kirinya ia letakkan dikepala Dohnasiege.

"Ap..pa kkau.. lakukan.!" Dohnasiege memberontak semakin kuat.

"Serap jiwa"

"Akhhakkkkk!. !...oahk!..akhhs... aakhhhkhak... bruk".

Pria tersebut membuang tubuh yang sudah menjadi mayat kesembarang arah dan berbalik badan untuk menghadap Rias.

Rias sendiri hanya bisa membelalakan mata, sambil menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan, saat menyaksikan pertarungan berat sebelah yang singkat.

"Kau terluka" pria itu berjalan santai, mendekati Rias yang memegangi bahu kirinya.

"Terima kasih karena telah menolongku ehhm..."

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto dan kau?" pria yang bernama naruto itu bertanya sambil membuka tudung kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis.

Wajah Rias terlihat sedikit merona saat melihat wajah Naruto "ohh iya aku Rias, Rias gremory, ap.. augghh.." Rias mencengkram bahunya yang berdenyut.

Sontak Naruto segera menghampiri Rias dan membawa Rias duduk di bawah pohon "lukamu terlihat biasa, jika dibiarkan akan menjalar keseluruh organ tubuh"

Rias hanya melihat Naruto yang dengan telaten memijat bagian sekitar bahunya, dan menyalurkan energi earna hijau dari tangannya.

Sedikit meringis saat jarinya menyentuh lukanya, Rias merasakan sensasi sejuk di area yang tergores itu.

"Nah sudah, bagaimana? Sudah tidak sakit?"

"Ia sudah tidak sakit lagi trimakasih" ucap Rias sebari tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" hendak ingin pergi, sebuah tangan langsung memgang pergelangan tangan Naruto, mencegahnya untuk berdiri.

"Tunggu, jangan pergi, kau harus menjelaskan siapa kau sebenarnya!" Rias menarik Naruto untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Naruto hanya mengeryitkan alisnya "dan kenapa aku harus? kita baru saja kenal dan aku bukan orang yang mau membuka data diri pada orang lain". Jawab Naruto santai dan menatap Rias.

Rias sendiri hanya menundukan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan Naruto 'bodoh, harusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu' "maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, tapi kau hanya ingin tau kau itu apa." Rias menatap Naruto dengan semburat merah tipis diwajah cantiknya.

Naruto terlihat berpikir, lalu ekspresinya kembali normal.

"Baiklah."

"Apa" rias menatap Naruto heran.

"Aku akan menceritakan siapa aku sebenarnya, tapi tidak ditempat ini, dan kau juga harus memberitau apa kau ini, karena aku yakin kau bukan iblis sembarangan"

"Baik kalo begitu ayo kita ketempatku, aku janji akan memberitahumu semua informasi yang Naruto-kun mau, " jawab Rias sambil tersenyum manis.

Rias dan Naruto akhirnya pergi kebsebuah kafe pilihan Rias, awalnya Naruto menolak karena takut akan ada yang menguping, tapi seperti kebanyakan pria, Naruto akhirnya harus kalah dengan tatapan memelas Rias yang disertai mata berkaca kaca, dan merekapun duduk saling berhadapan.

"Jadi bisa ceritakan siapa kau sebenarnya Naruto-kun?"

"Aku sama sepertimu"

Mengerutkan kening bingung Rias menatap Naruto aneh "kau serius? tapi aku tidak merasakan aura iblismu"

"Tentu saja, itu karena aku menyegelnya, untuk apa aku menyegelnya, nanti juga kau akan tau" Naruto menyeringai.

Mendapat jawaban seperti itu, Rias menggembungkan pipinya sambil membuang muka dan melipat tangannya dibawah dada besarnya, yang membuat beberapa pria di belakangnya mimisan "mou.. apa maksud Naruto-kun aku akan tau, apa a~apa itu artinya kita akan bertemu lagi?" ucap Rias berharap.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, nah sekarang giliranmu Rias-chan.." ucap Naruto sedikit menggoda Rias dengan suara dalamnya.

'dia memanggilku chan' merona tipis, Rias menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah."

Dan merekapun melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka sampai malam. Naruto berpisah dengan Rias, dan Rias kembali ke ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib dwngan wajah berseri.

 _Flashback off:_

Akeno yang berada disebelahnya hearn melihat buchounya senyum senyum sendiri sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Fufufu.. Rias? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Sepertinya kau sedang senang, seperti sedang.. jatuh cinta, ya jatuh cinta ara ara... aku tidak menyangka ternyata buchou yang selama ini menolak ajakan pria berkencan, kini sedang jatuh cinta fufufu..." Rias kaget saat sahabatnya itu menebak dengan tepat apa yang sedang dirasakannya.

"A.. apa yang kau katakan Akeno! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, dan jatuh cinta? Siapa yang jatuh cinta? Kau bercanda saja!" Rias sedikit tergagap dan mendwlik kearah Akeno.

"Ara.. ra.. sudahlah Rias aku tau dari ekspresimu bahwa kau sedang jatuh cinta, apa kau lupa bahwa aku ini mengenalmu dari kecil?"

"Panggilan kepada Rias gremory agar segera menghadap kepala sekolah... sekali lagi kepada siswi yang bernama Rias Gremory, harap menghadap kepala sekolah segera.. terima kasih.."

Mendengar pemberitahuan dari kantor, Rias segera bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas 'ada apa ya, tidak biasanya aku dipanggil kepala sekolah' pikir Rias bingung.

"Tok.. tok.. tok.. "

"Masuk"

"Oh rupanya kau sudah datang , nah Rias aku ingin kau membawa siswa baru ini ke 3A dan mulai sekarang dia akan jadi teman baru kalian"

Rias menatap sosok yang dimaksud kepswk, dan menemukan seorang siswa tengah memandang jendela dengan pandangan bosan.

Dan seketika matanya melebar.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto yang mendengar namanya disebut langsung menoleh ke sumber suara feminim tersebut.

"Rias"

.

.

.

"Jadi kau bersekolah disini Naruto-kun? Aku senang sekali kau disini, dan tenang saja aku akan menjadi pemandu wisatamu nanti supaya Naruto-kun tidak bingung hihihi..." Rias berjalan disamping Naruto sambil terkikik senang.

"Haha. Baiklah Rias aku yakin Kau akan jadi pemandu yang baik, kalau begitu aku mohon bantuannya"

Rias yang dipuji hanya mampu merona dan tersenyum indah "tentu saja, kau tidak usah meragukanku Naruto-kun, pokoknya nanti aku akan menemani naruto-kun" Rias mendekatkan jarak diantara mereka hingga bahu mereka bersentuhan.

"Ahh terima kasih Rias" Naruto tersenyum pada Rias.

Rias pun merona lagi 'ada apa denganku, kenapa jantungku berdegup seperti ini, tidak biasanya aku seperti ini apalagi dengan laki laki, kau sungguh berbeda Naruto'.

Seketika mereka telah berada di depan pintu kelas 3A.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, aku masuk dulu ya, nanti Naruto-kun akan dipanggil sensei"

"Ya ya Rias, sudah masuk tuan putri"

"Hihihi" Rias pun masuk dengan sedikit menggoyangkan pinggulnya seperti sedang menggoda Naruto.

"Dasar perempuan" Naruto menyeringai saat melihat Rias berjalan dengan seksinya masuk kelas.

"Ara ra... ada apa kau dipanggil keruang kepala sekolah Rias? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting? Ingin tau Akeno saat Rias telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau akan tau setelah ini Akeno hihi..."

"Baiklah anak anak, kalian akan mendapat teman baru pindahan dari osaka, bapak harap kalian dapat berteman dengan baik, silakan masuk Naruto-san"

"Sreek.. tap.. tap.. tap" seketika ruangan kelas menjadi sunyi dan Narutopun segera memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Selamat pagi, saya Naruto, mohon bantuannya dari sekarang."

Hening...

Hening...

"Kyaaaa tampannya...!"

"Lihat tubuhnya... yummy sekali...!"

"Naruto-kuuuuunnn... minta no hpnya!"

"Naruto-kunnn jadilah seuamiku..."

Dan teriakan tersebut terus berlanjut dan untung saja Naruto telah memasang penutup telinga, kalau tidak pendengarannya bisa terancam.

"Anak anak diam!" sensei berteriak sambil memukulkan penggaris besar ke papan tulis.

"Baiklah Naruto-san silakan duduk di sebelah Himejima-san, himejima-san angkat tangan mu.

Akeno mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Naruto.

Mata Rias memincing saat melihatnya 'sepertinya akeno mulai tertarik dengan Naruto-kun, ini bahaya' alarm berbunyi di kepala Rias agar menjauhkan quenn miliknya dari Naruto.

Dengan santai Naruto berjalan diiringi tatapan nafsu dari para siswi dan tatapan penuh dari para siswa.

"Hai perkenalkan namaku Akeno, salam kenal" akeno memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Halo aku Naruto, salam kenal" Naruto tersenyum dan menjabat tangan putih mulus akeno.

'ara ra... dia tidak seperti laki laki lain yang selalu gugup didepanku, dan kalu dilihat dari dekat wajahnya tampan swkali fufufu'.batin Akeno melihat Naruto yang fokus ke pelajaran sang sensei.

Sementara dengan Rias, sudah terlihat merah padam seperti menahan cemburu. 'mou.. naruto-kun cuek huh..'

"Kriiingg... krinnngg..."

"Naruto-kun ayo sekarang sudah jam istirahat, kita kekantin dulu baru nanti kita keliling sekolah." Rias menarik tangan Naruto untuk keluar menuju kantin.

"Tunggu dulu Rias aku belum selesai menulis" tangan Naruto yang bebas berusaha menulis materi di papan tulis.

"Ara ra Rias, kau sungguh bertindak cepat, tidak ingin pangerannya direbut wanita lain hihihi..." goda Akeno saat melihat beberapa siswi yang ingin menghampiri Naruto tidak jadi dan mendesah pasrah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan teman pertama Naruto-kun, dan lagipula aku akan memandu Naruto-kun untuk mengelilingi sekolah agar Naruto-kun tidak bingung" Rias mulai terpancing emosinya saat melihat Akeno yang terus menggodanya.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut"

"A-APA"

"Iya aku ikut, aku juga ingin mengenal Naruto-kun lebih dekat, bukankah kita akan bersama mulai dari hari ini, bukan begitu Naruto-kun? Rias melotot pada Akeno saat dia mulai berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto tau bahwa jika dia ikut menengahi, maka dia akan kena batunya, jadi dia lebih memilih diam dan mengangukan kepalanya dwmi menghindari sesuatu yang merepotkan.

Dan perubahan akan dimulai dari sini.

.

.

Bersambung...

.

.

.

Maaf semua kalo updatenya lama, maklum saya newbie banget, cuman bru liat fanfic beberapa kali tapi pengen bikin, sekali lagi maaf kalo banyak kesalahan penulisan ato apapun.

Masalah kekuatan Naruto saya akan membuat dia super strong soalnya saya greget banget sama Naruto yang kalah dulu sama musuhnya tapi nanti diakhir menang, kan aneh. Bukan godlike, tapi dia punya jurus yang bisa mengalahkan musuh yang godlike kaya Shiva, Ophis, sampe Red dan Trihexa.

Oke sekian dari saya, ditunggu reviewnya terima kasih.


	3. Chapter 3

Genre:

Romance, Action, OOC, OC, Adventure, Abal, Gaje.

Pair:

Naruto x Mini Harem?

Summary:

Seorang bocah tanpa keluarga, sebatangkara menjalani hidup yang berat, harus menjadi bahan uji coba manusia sempurna. Dengan kemampuannya dia akan mengguncang ketiga fraksi dan dunia supranatural.

Disclaimer:

Saya tidak memiliki kewenangan atas karakter naruto dan highschool dxd.

Balasan review:

Guest 1: B-W-H itu singkatan dari Bust-Waist-Hip, kalo ukurannya di google ada kok.

A : bandinganya 8 : 3 biar beda aja.

Tenshisha : makasih, akan saya rubah nama jurusnya ke bahasa jepang.

Senju-nara shira :

1\. Kalo masalah rilis chap, saya gak tau bisa 2 atau 3 hari tergantung kesibukan, jadi maaf kalo lama.

2\. Masalah klan apa dan iblis apa nanti akan terungkap seiring update chap.

3\. Masalah peerage juga akan terjawab sesuai chap.

4\. Naruto akan bertemu Mei di chap depan.

Kagure 31: saya juga maunya gitu hehe...

Iwan tazakka: maaf saya salah ketik, harusnya Rias dan Akeno tingginya 172 sekali lagi saya minta maaf hehe...

Maaf kalo ga semua review saya bales, tapi yang pasti saya menghargai dukungan kalian, baik itu komentar atau pujian. Sekali lagi terima kasih dan selamat membaca.

.

.

.

Terang sinar matahari menerangi sebuah kamar bernuansa feminim, terdapat seseorang yang sedang tiduran dikasur queen size berwarna biru "Naruto-kun... kau ada dimana... aku sangat rindu padamu... apa kau juga rindu padaku?" ucap parau seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun yang sedang mengusap foto dirinya bersama bocah berambut kuning saat berusia 6 tahun. Terlihat difoto itu sang bocah perempuan yang sedang berdiri disamping kiri bocah berambut pirang, menarik pipi kanan sang bocah laki laki yang membuat bocah yang dijewer mendelik kesal, Dan sang pelaku yang cengengesan.

ciri gadis itu memiliki rambut merah marun sepinggul dengan model jambang yang menutupi mata sebelah kanannya yang berwarna hijau terang, berkulit putih mulus, memiliki tinggi 172 cm dan ukuran dada 40 DD. Pakaiannya saat ini menggunakan piyama biru laut dan celana pendek selutut yang tidak menutupi paha mulusnya.

Gadis itu bernama Mei Terumi, gadis yang saat ini sedang merindukan teman kecilnya sekaligus cinta rahasianya.

ya dia telah mencintai Naruto sejak kecil dan jika ia bertemu nanti, Mei akan menyatakan perasaanya itu, karena Naruto begitu baik dan tulus padanya, bukan hanya itu, Naruto juga selalu melindunginya saat dia dalam bahaya, masih dia ingat saat dimana dia akan diculik oleh dua orang preman.

 _Flashback:_

Di sebuah taman tidak jauh dari panti, dua anak berumur 6 tahun berbeda warna rambut dan berlainan jenis sedang asik bermain kejar kejaran, sang bocah lelaki meniliki ciri - ciri berambut pirang dengan gaya mencuat acak, memakai kaos biru, celana putih pendek selutut dan sandal jepit, sedang mengejar bocah perempuan bersurai merah marun sepunggung, dengan salah satu poni menutup mata kanannya, memakai gaun putih dan rok selutut.

"aha ha uweee... kau tidak akan bisa mengejarku naruto-kun, kau itu lambat! hahaha..." teriak Mei yang berlari, kepalanya menoleh kebelakang sambil menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Naruto dan tertawa.

Naruto yang sedikit lelah dan kesal, karena mereka telah berlari 17 menit tanpa henti, dan tidak bisa menangkap Mei, mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan menjulurkan keatas sambil berlari.

"heeeh.. awas kau Mei-chan! Jika kau berhasil kutangkap, akanku buat kau tertawa sampai menangis. . Lihat saja!"

"Haha weee!... coba saja rambut nanas!.."ejek Mei yang menjulurkan lidah

"Awas kau tomat!"

Terlalu fokus dengan Mei didepannya, hingga membuat Naruto tersandung dan jatuh " adaww... sial... kenapa harus jatuh sih! ahh.. kemana Mei-chan yah? Sial!" Naruto bangun dan clingak clinguk mencari Mei "ah lebih baik aku cari disitu". Narutopun berjalan kearah taman untuk mencari Mei.

Sementara Mei yang merasa Naruto sudah tak mengejarnya berhenti "Naruto-kun?... Naruto-kun! Kau dimana!?..." Mei mulai panik karena tempat dia berada saat ini adalah tempat yang dilarang ibu panti, karena banyak orang jahat berkeliaran, apalagi diwaktu sore seperti ini.

"He.. he.. he.. he.. lihat zao, kita punya mangsa baru..." tiba tiba didepan Mei muncul 2 orang bertubuh besar dan berkulit hitam.

"Kau benar werbo, pasti harganya akan mahal, apalagi dia kelihatan manis, pasti harganya akan tinggi.." jawab salah satu pria bertato tengkorak di lengan sambil membenturkan golok pada tiang disebelahnya.

"Ting... ting... ting... ting..."

Naruto yang sedang berjalan mencari Mei, mendengar suara pentungan 'suara apa itu?' naruto segera berlari keasal suara, hatinya entah kenapa merasa khawatir 'Mei-chan aku harap tidak terjadi suatu yang buruk padamu'.

Suara tersebut membawa Naruto pada sebuah tempat yang tidak asing baginya, sebuah tempat dimana banyak pembunuh dan preman berkeliaran, Naruto juga pernah dengar dari ibu panti jika di tempat ini sering terjadi penculikan, dan korbannya biasanya anak dibawah umur yang dijual untuk dijadikan budak.

Saat Naruto sampai ditempat, tiba tiba amarahnya memuncak saat melihat Mei terluka, terlihat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya terdapat luka sayatan.

"Mei-chan!... " Naruto berlari kearah Mei yang tergeletak stengah sadar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Zao! Kau melukai barang kita..."

"Kau tenang saja, tinggal kita perban sedikit kan beres, lagian bocah itu licik juga, ingin menendang kemaluanku"

Na-ru-to... ohok.. kun... ka-u da.. ri ma..na saj..ja" perkataan Mei terpatah karena tubuhnya sudah lelah, ditambah banyaknya luka ditubuhnya membuatnya sedikit memuntahkan darah.

"Mei-chan! Mei-chan.! Kau jangan tertidur Mei -chan..." Naruto memangku kepala Mei dipangkuannya.

"Hoi.. werbo, lihat ada pangeran kodok datang ingin menyelamatkan sang putri hehehe..."

"Dasar bocah, sekali bocah tetap bocah, mau melawan kita?" memang tadi Mei sempat melawan dengan barang yang ada, tapi tetap saja tubuhnya yang kecil dan tidak punya pengalaman bertarung, membuatnya harus babak belur oleh kedua penculik sekaligus preman itu.

"Hei bocah jika ingin selamat, serahkan gadis itu, atau kau akan kami bunuh dan kami jadikan makanan anjing... hahhaha" ucap zao sembari memainkan goloknya.

"Sudahlah Zao kita habisi saja dia, dan buang mayatnya.. cepat sebelum kita ketahuan polisi" werbo berbisik sedikit panik.

"Kau tenang saja, aku sudah membunuh beberapa polisi yang berpatroli di sekitar sini, jadi kita bisa leluasa"

"Hei werbo, werbo.." tidak ada jawaban dari rekannya, Zao yang penasaran memutar badannya dan melihat rekannya.

"Aaarghh..." Zao berteriak dan mundur kebelakang sampai jatuh, saat melihat rekannya yang sudah mati dengan kedua matanya hangus.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari, aku tidak akan mengampuni orang sepertimu, sekarang susulah temanmu di **NERAKA DOMETSU"** Naruto berucap seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas, diikuti dengan terangkatnya Zao, lalu mengepalkan tanganya, seketika tubuh Zaopun hancur menyisakan darah yang menyiprat.

Dengan mata setengah terbuka Mei sempat melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan dan hanya diam, dia tau jika Naruto memiliki sesuatu yang unik, tapi dia tidak menyangka jika Naruto memiliki kekuatan yang mengerikan, ditambah ekspresi Naruto yang sangat dingin membuatnya sedikit takut.

Hal yang terakhir dilihat Mei adalah mata sebelah kanan Naruto yang pupilnya menghilang, sehingga hanya skleranya saja yang terlihat sebelum akhirnya pingsan.

Mei tersadar disebuah ruangan bernuansa putih yaitu rumah sakit 'Naruto-kun'. Mei melihat Naruto yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepala diatas pahanya.

"Enghh.." membuka mata Naruto lalu melihat Mei "Mei-chan kau tidak apa - apa? Apa ada yang masih sakit?" Naruto dengan tergesa - gesa memberi pertanyaan yang membuat Mei terkikik.

"Tenang saja Naruto-kun... aku tidak apa - apa dan te- terima k-kasih..."ucap Mei lemah diakhir.

"Apa yang kau katakan Mei, aku tidak dengar yang terakhir..." ucap Naruto pura - pura tidak dengar.

"T-rima ka-si..."

"Apa.." "TRIMA KASIH, apa kau puas huh..." muka Mei merah kesal.

"Ahahhha... iya iya, aku dengar Mei, tidak perlu teriak seperti itu jizz" Naruto mengoda yang dihadiahkan sebuah ekspresi cemberut yang imut.

"Huh Naruto-kun, itu tidak lucu tau" ketus Mei sambil membuang muka kesamping.

Naruto berhenti tertawa dan membawa tangan kanannya memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Mei.

"Tenanglah Mei, kau adalah teman pertamaku, sekaligus sahabatku yang aku percaya, tentunya sebagai seorang teman kita harus saling tolong nenolong bukan? Ucap Naruto dan tersenyum hangat.

Naruto yang memang belum peka terhadap perasaan perempuan, tidak ambil pusing dengan perkataanya, walaupun efeknya sangat jelas dengan wajah Mei yang merona padam.

Dan disitulah muncul benih benih cinta dari Mei untuk Naruto 'terima kasih Naruto-kun, aku harap kelak kita akan bersama dan hidup bahagia'.

 _Flashback off:_

Setitik air bening muncul di pelupuk mata indahnya, rasa rindu yang amat sangat sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, hatinya sakit sekali mengingat Naruto-lah yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Pertanyaan terngiang dikepala gadis itu, kenapa Naruto pergi dan tidak mengajaknya? Apakah dia tidak tau jika dirinya sangat mencintai Naruto, dan tidak ingin berpisah?

Memikirkanya membuat hatinya perih, ingin sekali dirinya menghajar pemuda kuning yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Namun tidak bisa, karena dia mencintai Naruto, sangat mencintainya.

Sungguh sebuah dilema.

Dibawanya foto itu kedadanya, Mei memejamkan mata dan berdoa 'Naruto, dimanapun kau berada aku harap kau bahagia dan kuharap, kita dapat bertemu kembali...' dan Meipun kembali terlelap dengan memeluk foto didadanya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Mei, takdir telah menuliskan jalan mereka dan akan mempertemukan mereka kembali.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan santai menuju kantin dengan ekspresi tenang, diringi duo srikandi kuoh akademi yaitu Rias dan Akeno. Walaupun menjadi bahan tatapan dan obrolan siswa dan siswi, mereka tidak menghiraukannya karena mereka telah terbiasa dan Naruto yang tidak perduli, apalagi trio mesum yang berteriak gaje dan akhirnya dipukuli oleh para siswi karena omongan mesumnya.

Rias berjalan disebelah kanan Naruto dan merangkul sebelah tangan Naruto yang dimasukan kedalam saku celananya kebelahan dadanya, sedangkan Akeno yang berada disebelah kiri Naruto hanya diam, dengan mata memincing dan ekspresi datar kepada Rias, berbanding terbalik dengan rias yang wajahnya berseri - seri.

"Rias" ucap Naruto dengan tenang tanpa menoleh.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias memandang Naruto dengan tetap tersenyum Manis.

"Sebaiknya kau lepas dulu tanganku, kau terlalu menarik perhatian"

"Biar saja Naruto-kun, ini sudah biasa bagiku dan Akeno, karena kami memang idola disini, bukan begitu Akeno?" Rias memandang Akeno meminta persetujuan.

"Fufufu... itu benar Naruto-kun, kami memang selalu menjadi bahan tatapan disini, apalagi oleh para siswanya" jelas Akeno dengan tawa khasnya dan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, mata violetnya kadang melirik dada berotot Naruto yang terlihat menonjol dibalik seragamnya dan tiba tiba merasa gerah. 'ara ara... meilhat tubuhnya saja aku sudah gerah begini, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, aku ingin sekali merabanya'.

Wajah berseri Rias mendadak hilang, saat melihat Akeno yang dengan terang terangan memandang tubuh Naruto bagian atas, sambil menjilat lidahnya bagaikan seekor srigala yang lapar dan telah menemukan mangsanya.

Sementara yang dipandangi hanya memasang wajah datar, padahal dalam batinnya dia menyeringai 'heh, aku bisa memanfaatkan ini' beberapa rencana mulai tersusun di otaknya.

Naruto Duduk disebuah dibangku paling pojok, dengan Rias dan Akeno disebelah kanan dan kirinya.

Tidak menyia - nyiakan kesempatan, Rias langsung melihat buku menu dan menawarkannya pada Naruto "Naruto-kun mau makan apa? Burger? Steak? Teriyaki atau mau ketiganya?" Rias bertanya antusias sambil menyodorkan menu dan mendekat pada Naruto hingga pipi mereka saling bersentuhan.

Akeno yang melihat Rias mendekati Naruto tidak mau kalah. "Naruto-kun... coba lihat ini, ada udon dan seafood, kelihatannya enak, pesan yang ini saja..." akeno menawarkan menu dan membawanya ke depan wajah Naruto hingga dadanya menyentuh lengan Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat situasi akan merepotkan, segera ambil tindakan "Rias, akeno sebenarnya aku membawa bekal, jadi kalian tidak usah repot repot" entah darimana asalnya, tiba tiba Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah bento yang lumayan besar dari sakunya.

Rias dan Akeno yang melihatnya menatap Naruto tidak percaya, karena ukuran bento itu yang terbilang besar, bisa keluar dari saku kecil Naruto

Naruto membuka bentonya dan melahap isinya, yaitu tempura dan dadar gulung. "Kalian mau terus menatapku atau ingin ikut makan?, jika kalian mau tinggal ambil saja"

Rias dan Akeno tersadar dari lamunanya "me-memang boleh Naruto-kun? Itukan jatah makan siangmu?"

"Iya lagipula Naruto-kun itu pria, jadi pasti porsi makannya lebih banyak dari kami" Akeno menambahkan padahal dia juga tergiur oleh bento yang Naruto bawa.

"Sudahlah jika kalian ingin, kalian tinggal ambil, aku tidak apa - apa, mana mungkin aku membiarkan dua nona manis ini untuk kelaparan" sanggah Naruto sambil melirik Rias dan Akeno bergantian.

Rias dan Akeno yang mendapat pujian merona merah dan menunduk.

'Naruto-kun sangat baik, aku jadi makin suka' Rias berkata dalam hati sambil menunduk.

'ara.. dia begitu perhatian, sepertinya aku tidak salah menilainya' Akeno menatap Naruto dengan pandangan jauh.

"Hei, ayo cepat makan, kalian kan berjanji akan menemani aku untuk keliling sekolah"

Rias tersadar dari lamunanya, begitupun Akeno. "Ahh iya, kalo begitu selamat makan"

"Selamat makan"

Akeno langsung mengambil tempura dan Rias mengambil dadar gulung.

Ketiganya terlihat asik makan, tidak menghiraukan pandangan cemburu dari para siswa, dan pandangan kagun dari para siswi, yang melihat sang 'anee-sama' dan siswa baru yang populer sedang makan bersama.

Setelah makan, Rias dan Akeno mengantar Naruto untuk memfamiliarkan tempat tempat disekolah, mulai dari kelas musik, seni rupa, ruang osis dan ruang olahraga. Tidak lama bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, sekarang Rias dan Naruto sedang berada di Ruang ORC.

Rias dan Naruto saling berhadapan, sementara Akeno menyiapkan teh untuk Naruto.

"Jadi Naruto-kun sebenarnya aku mengajakmu kemari ingin menawarkan sesuatu padamu"

"Kau ingin menjadikanku pelayanmu, begitu?" ujar Naruto santai.

"Iya Naruto-kun, dan asal Naruto-kun tau, kami dari keluarga gremory memperlakukan pelayan kami seperti keluarga sendiri."

Akeno datang dan memeberi tehnya pada Rias "terima kasih"

"Ini Naruto-kun silakan diminum" Akeno menaruh tah dimeja lalu berdiri dibelakang Rias sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih Akeno"

"Jadi bagaimana Naruto-kun?" Rias menatap Naruto penuh harap.

Naruto menyesap sedikit teh buatan Akeno, lalu menatap Rias.

'seperti yang kuduga'

"Apa keuntungan yang dapat kuperoleh jika aku menjadi pelayanmu? Naruto melipat kakinya dan menyidekapkan tanganya.

"Jika Naruto-kun bersedia menjadi pelayanku, apapun yang Naruto-kun inginkan akan aku beri, atau ji-jika N-Naruto-kun m-mau a-aku akan memberikan i-itu" ujar Rias malu - malu dan memainkan jarinya.

"Ara ara buchou, apa kau serius?" Akeno heran kenapa Rias mau melakukan itu, hanya agar Naruto mau menjadi pelayannya, memang Naruto gagah dan tampan, ditambah dia juga memiliki aura misterius yang myimpan berbagai misteri didalamnya, tapi Akeno tidak menyangka jika Rias akan senekat itu.

Memejamkan mata sekejap, lalu menatap Rias yang sudah berani mentapnya, walaupun dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"Jawabanku adalah... "

.

.

.

Bersambung...


End file.
